FALLING LEAVES MEANIE VER
by thekimve
Summary: BAHKAN AKU BELUM MENGGOYANGKAN DAHANKU DAN IA SUDAH GUGUR TERLEBIH DAHULU. MEANIE COUPLE. KIM MINGYU. JEON WONWOO. RnR Please Joseyo...


FALLING LEAVES

.

.

.

CAST : KIM MINGYU, JEON WONWOO

OTHER CAST : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, YOON JEONGHAN, HONG JISOO

RATE : T-M

AUTHOR : KIM VE

(ini FF lama,, remake dari Falling Leaves Cast Kim Seokjin dan Jung Hoseok. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan edit nama dari pemain lama ke pemain baru. Semoga kalian menikmatinya^^)

.

.

.

Mingyu Says : Cintaku tumbuh keatas layaknya Pohon, bahkan jika aku tak menggoyangkan cabangnya namun kenangan itu berjatuhan seperti daun berguguran.

.

.

Wonwoo Says : Bahkan jika sudah kukuatkan akarnya namun masih tak mampu untuk membuatku bertahan di dahannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam tepat adalah waktu dimana setiap manusia sudah enggan untuk sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sebagian besar orang akan lebih memilih berada diatas kasur empuk dan didalam selimut hangatnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, Seorang dokter umum yang membuka klinik prakteknya bahkan merupakan salah satu yang ingin segera merasakan kehangatan ranjangnya.

Puluhan pasien memadati klinik kecilnya di daerah yang lumayan padat seperti Gwangju. Dokter yang terkenal tampan dan ramah itu bukanlah dokter asli Gwangju. Ia sengaja membuka klinik didaerah itu untuk menghindari kehidupan hiruk pikuk Seoul yang sedikit tak ia sukai.

Wonwoo suka keheningan. Gwangju dipilihnya karena kota tersebut tak terlalu ramai juga tak terlalu sepi.

Lagi pula Gwangju bukanlah daerah yang memiliki rumah sakit atau klinik yang memadai seperti Seoul. Jadi bagi Wonwoo apa salahnya jika ia mengabdikan diri untuk masyarakat yang membutuhkan. Toh Wonwoo juga tak mematok gaji besar. Keluarganya yang kaya raya tak membuat dirinya pusing untuk kekurangan uang.

Begitulah Wonwoo, ia sangat santai. Sesantai kehidupan malamnya saat ini.

Wonwoo sengaja membereskan sprei yang sedikit keluar dari ujung ranjangnya. Ntah apa yang membuatnya berlaku serapi itu namun ia melakukannya tak lebih dari supaya tidur malamnya merasa nyaman di ranjang birunya.

Malam indahnya benar-benar surga. Wonwoo membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan segera bersiap menuju alam mimpinya saat suara bel klinik yang ia tinggali ditekan secara brutal oleh seseorang.

Seingat Wonwoo ia tidak membuka praktik bersalin yang bisa digedor pasien tengah malam. Namun sebagai seorang dokter muda nan berjiwa kemanusiaan maka mau tak mau Wonwoo mementingkan kewajiban daripada haknya.

Wonwoo hampir terjungkal dari ranjangnya akibat terlalu buru-buru.

Bel sialan yang dikutuk Wonwoo tersebut tak bisa bersantai untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ya!Ya!". Pekiknya. Wonwoo bersungut lantaran dia sedikit terganggu dengan gaya menekan tombol bel sang pelaku.

"Bisa kau sabar sebentar? aku sedang...eh?". Wonwoo terpaku ah atau lebih tepatnya sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilihat didepan pintu kliniknya.

Bukan pasien gawat darurat seperti ibu hamil yang siap melahirkan ataupun pasien dengan tubuh penuh luka namun hanya "bocah iseng".

Itulah sebutan bagi "pasien iseng" yang menekan bel kliniknya di jam 12 malam.

"Ya! apa lagi sekarang Mingyu-Ssi? Jika hanya luka gores kau bisa beli plester di toko 24jam". Wonwoo mengeluarkan aura "gelapnya" saat matanya menangkap luka gores tak lebih dari 3cm di siku namja yang dipanggilnya Mingyu.

"Hyung ini bahaya. Jika kemasukan bakteri bisa inveksi". Namja bernama Mingyu itu pun dengan rasa tidak sopannya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang periksa Wonwoo dan tidur diranjang pasien layaknya pasien dengan luka serius.

Oh jangan lupakan ekspresi kesakitan buatannya.

"Ugh! Appo hyung". Rintih Mingyu. Bagi Wonwoo itu terdengar memuakkan.

"Hentikan rintihan mesummu bocah dan sejak kapan kau sok akrab dengan memanggilku hyung? Hey hey jangan kau buat main alat-alatku". Wonwoo berjalan cepat kearah Mingyu dan menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari alat-alat kedokteran Wonwoo yang sepertinya sengaja dicolek-colek Mingyu.

"Ayolah, ini luka serius. Seungcheol hyung sengaja ingin melindasku dengan motor barunya. Hilang sudah kesempatanku menang taruhan". Mingyu berapi-api mengungkapkan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Memang seharusnya pembalap liar sebaiknya dilindas satu-persatu". Ucap Wonwoo sarkastik. Wonwoo menuang alkohol pada sepotong kapas.

"Hyung, kau kejam sekali. Jika aku mati terlindas kau akan kehilangan pasien tampan sepertiku". Mingyu berkata penuh kepercayaan diri. Yang Mingyu tak tahu Wonwoo hampir saja memuntahkan makan malamnya di dalam pispot pasien.

"Diamlah Kim Mingyu, Kau mau diobati apa tidak?". Wonwoo mengacungkan gunting yang rencananya akan dipakainya untuk memotong plester. Namun dimata Mingyu, Wonwoo terlihat ingin mengotopsinya.

Wonwoo menarik pelan tangan Mingyu dan memeriksa seberapa parah luka di sikunya. Memang tak parah namun benar kata Mingyu, Jika dibiarkan akan terinfeksi terlebih lagi Mingyu bukan orang yang bisa diam dalam beberapa waktu. Dia pasti akan berkeliaran yang bisa membuat lukanya terinfeksi bakteri.

Wonwoo masih dengan telaten membersihkan bekas darah mengering disiku Mingyu. Meniupnya supaya tak perih.

Ah namun itulah kesalahan besar seorang Wonwoo. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi hal favorit Mingyu. Tak heran jika Mingyu akan ketagihan datang kesana. Bukan karena Mingyu ketagihan terluka namun Mingyu tergila-gila pada Dokter "cantik" itu.

Mingyu tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada wajah polos dan putih milik Wonwoo. Matanya mengamati secara perlahan keindahan yang ada diwajah dan tubuh Wonwoo. Semuanya sempurna.

"Perfect". Gumam Mingyu tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa?". Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu. Matanya menyipit. Wonwoo mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ah apa? oh kau salah dengar hyung. aku merintih. itu sangat sakit". Jawab Mingyu ditambah dengan gaya salah tingkahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hanya dengan melihat dari wajahmu saja bocah mesum". Ucap Wonwoo.

"AWW! APPO APPO!". Dan teriakan keras Mingyu menggema diruangan Wonwoo malam itu.

Wonwoo sengaja menekan kapas beralkohol itu pada luka Mingyu.

Wonwoo sudah sangat hafal bagaimana Mingyu. Bocah SMU yang hobi balap liar itu tak sekali ini membuat malam indahnya terganggu.

Luka kecil selalu menjadi alasannya. Bahkan pernah sekali Wonwoo dibuat super jengkel hanya karena Mingyu terlalu berlebihan lantaran jarinya tergores pinggiran kaleng soda.

Wonwoo sudah akan menghantamkan tabung oksigen diruangannya jika saja Mingyu tak mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya supaya diobati lukanya.

Wonwoo tak sampai hati membiarkan "pasien isengnya" tak diobati.

Semua kekonyolan Mingyu dan perkenalan menjengkelkan bagi Wonwoo itu bermula saat ditengah malam buta kliniknya digedor oleh sekawanan bocah penggila balap motor liar.

Siapa lagi pelaku menggedor pintu jika bukan Mingyu. Tapi bukan Mingyu yang menjadi pasiennya. Namun temannya yang bernama Seungcheol yang perlu penanganan medis. Terjatuh dari motor dengan luka dipipi, tangan dan kakinya.

Dari situlah Mingyu paling tidak akan menjadi pasien rutinnya setiap 2 hari sekali.

Ada saja yang dikeluhkan Mingyu, mulai dari luka-luka tak pentingnya sampai pada penyakit sepele seperti "didalam hatiku mengeluarkan darah, tapi mengapa tak terluka?". Hoek.

Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menyihir bocah yang bahkan jika kemari masih sering memakai seragam sekolahnya menjadi kodok.

Mingyu memang tak mengenal kata menyerah. Bahkan asistennya yang bernama Jeonghan sengaja membuat jadwalnya sibuk supaya pasien iseng itu tak bisa masuk daftar pasiennya namun semuanya menjadi percuma saat Mingyu lebih memiliki 1000 akal untuk bisa masuk kedalam ruangan Wonwoo dan menjadi pasien rutinnya.

"Uisa kurasa kita perlu ruang khusus untuk menampung hadiah-hadiah dari pasien Mingyu". Ucap Jeonghan, Asisten Wonwoo disuatu hari.

Bahkan Wonwoo angkat tangan soal hadiah-hadiah yang setiap hari menenuhi mejanya.

Bukan Wonwoo bermaksud menolak hadiah Mingyu namun sejujurnya ia tak ingin memberikan harapan kepada Mingyu.

Ratusan kali Mingyu berkata jika ia ingin menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya namun hal itu masih membuat Wonwoo berfikir.

Wonwoo belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya seperti ini dulu.

Terlebih usia Mingyu sangat jauh dengannya. Perbedaan 10 tahun sangatlah jauh dimata Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan tak yakin jika Mingyu mampu berfikir panjang kedepannya setelah ia menjadi kekasihnya.

Wonwoo saat ini hanya berusaha membiarkan dirinya diam didahannya seperti layaknya daun. Jika ia sudah tak mampu maka bisa saja daun itu gugur.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu tak hentinya bercerita dengan mata yang membara mengingat taruhannya yang kalah didepan mata.

Ntah bagaimana caranya Mingyu bisa datang ke kliniknya tanpa motor andalannya dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang mengantarnya pulang.

Wonwoo masih fokus menyetir dijalanan Gwangju yang sudah mulai lengang. Ia sengaja tak menanggapi coletahan bocah 17 tahun itu. Matanya sedikit mengantuk, Wonwoo sebisa mungkin menjaga konsentrasinya, Jika tidak bisa-bisa ia tanpa sadar melindas pejalan kaki.

"Jadi rumahmu dimana? kita sudah melewati kompleks ini 5 kali". Wonwoo mulai kehabisan kesabaran lantaran ia sedikit dipermainkan Mingyu. 5 kali putaran di kompleks yang sama, menyetir dimalam hari ditengah mata mengantuk dan tujuan tak jelas, Tentu saja membuat Wonwoo ingin segera melempar namja iseng disampingnya.

"Hyung kau kejauhan 5 km dari rumahku. Rumahku belok di pertigaan pertama". Mingyu berseru tanpa dosa seakan ia sedang menyalahkan supir taxi yang salah arah.

Wonwoo memutar matanya jengah.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kau sengaja?". Wonwoo berkata sambil meremas stir kemudinya. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala namja disampingnya.

Jangan panggil Mingyu jika ia tak tahu dosa. Bahkan ia masih sempat beraegyo "Mianhaeyo Noona" Ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memutar kemudinya dipertigaan komplek rumah Mingyu dengan brutal. Ia sangat kesal saat dengan tidak sopannya Mingyu memanggilnya Noona. Apa Wonwoo terlihat seperti Noonanya yang mengantarkan pulang? Ugh! Wonwoo benar-benar kesal setengah mati.

"Stop! ini rumahku". Teriak Mingyu dan sontak membuat Wonwoo mengerem secara mendadak.

"Bocah! kau bisa membuat 2 nyawa melayang jika begitu caramu menghentikan mobil!". Geram Wonwoo. Sebagai seorang dokter nyawa adalah hal paling berharga, Keselamatan seperti nyawa didalam nyawa.

Wonwoo menoleh pada rumah beraksitektur rumah "hanok village" tempo dulu dan yang lebih mengherankan rumah itu gelap gulita.

"Ini rumahmu? Kenapa sangat gelap? apa ini rumah berhantu?". Tanya Wonwoo. Karena penasaran maka ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap kediaman Mingyu.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Ini satu-satunya yang orang tuaku wariskan". Ucap Mingyu. Ada nada sedih dalam ucapannya namun Senyum ceria tak pernah lepas dari bibir Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Selama ini ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa Mingyu. Yang ia tahu Mingyu hanyalah murid SMU Swasta yang sering mengacau kliniknya dan penghobi balap liar.

"Masuklah. Ini terlalu larut malam untuk menyetir". Ucap Mingyu seraya membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang tinggi.

Rumah itu dikelilingi pagar tembok dengan gerbang tinggi dari kayu yang diatasnya bertuliskan "Kim's House".

Mingyu lantas menekan saklar lampu halaman rumahnya dan terlihatlah rumah yang sangat luas.

Wonwoo bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Mingyu hidup didalam rumah sebesar ini seorang diri.

Wonwoo benar-benar seperti dibawa pada kehidupan jaman Korea kuno. Rumah berbahan kayu itu terlihat seperti kediaman raja-raja Goryeo puluhan abad yang lalu. Namun begitu Wonwoo melepaskan sepatu dan menginjakkan kaki dilantai kayu rumah Hoseok, Debu langsung terasa dikakinya.

Wonwoo menduga Mingyu jarang sekali membersihkan rumahnya. Sepertinya waktunya lebih banyak dijalanan.

"Aku jarang kemari. Lebih sering menginap di rumah Seungcheol hyung". Ucap Mingyu seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo menyusuri setiap inchi rumah itu. Pigura yang memenuhi dinding, dan bisa Wonwoo lihat itu pastilah Ayah dan Ibu Mingyu dengan pakaian khas Korea.

"Mereka meninggal saat aku mulai masuk SMU". Mingyu menjelaskan. "Maaf aku tak punya apapun untuk menjamu tamu". Ucapnya lagi.

"Tak masalah, Jadi selama ini siapa yang merawatmu?". Tanya Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun tak luput dari rasa penasarannya. Bahkan ia tak yakin bisa hidup tanpa keluarga.

Wonwoo selalu mengira Mingyu adalah anak orang kaya yang tak di kontrol orang tuanya. Mingyu terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang dimasa pemberontakannya.

Namun Wonwoo salah. Mingyu tak memiliki apapun disini. Wonwoo merasa jika sikap bengal Mingyu untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya.

Mingyu mengambil sebuah pigura yang terletak dimeja. Ia memandanginya sekilas dan dapat Wonwoo lihat sebuah senyum kesedihan disana.

"Mereka pergi dengan mendadak sekali. Saat itu bahkan aku berniat memberitahunya bahwa aku memenangkan lomba basket di tingkat nasional. Namun saat aku pulang... rumah ini penuh orang dan kedua peti mati mereka sudah ada dihadapanku. Kecelakaan mobil. Aku tak menyangka mereka akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Ahjumma Choi, Saat itu juga mengangkatku sebagai putranya. Dan seperti sekaranglah aku. Mengikuti balap motor untuk mendapatkan uang taruhan. Aku tak bisa terus menerus merepotkan orang tua Seungcheol hyung". Mingyu mengakhiri ceritanya seraya meletakkan kembali pigura berdebu itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau memintaku mengantarmu kemari?". Wonwoo sedikit banyak ingin mengorek kehidupan Mingyu. Jika ia sudah diangkat anak oleh orang tua Seungcheol maka seharusnya Mingyu pulang ke rumah Seungcheol.

"Aku merindukan rumah ini, rumahku dan rumah kenangan". Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo memandang sekeliling rumah itu. Ia mengerti jika rumah ini mempunyai banyak kenangan bagi Mingyu. Rumah yang dulunya ramai saat ini hanya ada Mingyu seorang. Wonwoo yakin rumah ini dulunya memiliki banyak pembantu.

Bukankah sangat menyakitkan mengingat hal itu. Saat sebuah tempat yang biasanya ramai menjadi tiba-tiba sunyi dan selamanya sepi. Apa yang menjadi kenangan dari tempat itu tak bisa diulang kembali. Semuanya sudah selesai bagi Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan bisa melihat butiran bening itu mengalir dipipi Mingyu. Mingyu terduduk dikarpet ruang tamu rumah itu.

Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu pasti merasakan apa itu kesepian dan kesakitan saat orang yang disayang pergi untuk selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali. Hanya meninggalkan Kenangan saja.

Bagi Mingyu kenangan itu seperti daun berguguran. Semakin pohonnya bergoyang maka daunnya akan semakin banyak yang berguguran.

Wonwoo tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Itu akan membuat Mingyu mengingat hal yang melukainya.

Terkadang kita tak bisa menyimpulkan seseorang yang terlihat bahagia pasti hatinya bahagia. Itu salah.

Terkadang itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak kuasa melihatnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Mingyu dan memeluknya.

Saat kita sedih mungkin pelukan adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengobatinya.

Pelukan hanya sentuhan ringan namun itu sangat berarti bagi Mingyu.

Dapat Mingyu rasakan jika pelukan Wonwoo sangatlah hangat. Mingyu tak menyangka jika pelukan Wonwoo mampu mengobati hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Mingyu bahkan bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Wonwoo.

Pelukan yang membuat Mingyu nyaman itu menjadikannya bertekad untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ini hal gila. Menjadikan pria 10 tahun lebih tua untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Siapa sangka jika malam itu adalah awal dari kedekatan mereka.

Hari-hari setelah malam itu, Wonwoo tak lagi bersikap jutek kepada Mingyu. Mingyu yang merusuh di kliniknya menjadi pemandangan baru disana.

Mingyu terlihat lebih sopan saat memencet bel ditengah malam saat dirinya tergores kawat berduri.

Tidak ada lagi Mingyu yang bersikap seenaknya kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa sedikit aneh melihat bocah kocak itu terlihat sopan. Namun hal itu tak terlalu dipermasalahkan Wonwoo. Bukankah bersikap lebih baik adalah perubahan yang baik?.

"Lihatlah itu bintang jatuh yang pertama kali ku lihat di langit Gwangju". Seru Mingyu saat mereka berdua bersantai diatap lantai teratas klinik Wonwoo.

Mingyu sengaja menginap disana dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk melihat bintang di atas atap.

"Jadi apa yang kau harapkan?". Tanya Wonwoo.

"Itu tak bisa dikatakan hyung. Nanti tak akan terwujud". Protes Mingyu.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan berdoa semoga harapanmu terwujud". Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyum kalem dan menawannya.

Mingyu memandangnya. Mingyu tak bisa membuang rasa cintanya karena Wonwoo selalu bisa membuat hatinya semakin mencintainya.

Bagi Mingyu rasa cintanya seperti seperti layaknya pohon yang semakin tumbuh dan semakin keatas.

Cinta itu tak bisa dibendung oleh Mingyu. Namun saat cinta tak bisa terbendung maka akan muncul sikap lain. Sikap over protectif.

.

.

.

"Hey aku Dokter kau ingat? Kau tak bisa melarangku untuk menemui pasienku meskipun hujan badai seperti sekarang!". Seru kemarahan Wonwoo disuatu malam.

Hari ini Hujan badai melanda Gwangju. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghabiskan malam mereka dengan nyaman dikamar Wonwoo dengan bermain Game. Namun ponsel Wonwoo berdering dan seorang pasien membutuhkannya.

"Diluar bukan hujan badai biasa. Kau bisa terbawa angin dan menyetir dicuaca seperti ini berbahaya. Kau memang dokter tapi jika nyawamu terancam kau akan gagal jadi dokter!". Seru Mingyu tak kalah keras.

Wonwoo memasukkan stetoskopnya dengan kasar kedalam tas dokternya dan berbalik memandang Mingyu dengan tajam.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku yang bisa melarangku untuk mengobati pasien. Kau punya hak apa atas hidupku? bahkan jika diluar terjadi hujan granat aku tak akan ragu untuk menerobos keluar!". Ucap Wonwoo Final.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia menyadari satu hal bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanyalah pengecut yang bahkan sampai detik ini belum bisa mendapatkan hati Wonwoo.

Berminggu-minggu mereka bersama namun tak ada perubahan didalam hubungan mereka. Wonwoo tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Mingyu.

Sebaliknya Mingyu semakin terlihat kekanakan dan berakhirlah dengan insiden malam ini.

Mingyu terduduk dilantai kamar Wonwoo. Ia memikirkan saat-saat mereka bersama. Terlalu indah baginya. Makan bersama, Tidur bersama dan Segalanya bersama. Namun itu tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Bagi Wonwoo dia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Bel klinik Wonwoo kembali berdering kencang, membuat Mingyu sedikit terjingkat dari duduknya.

Saat pintu dibuka hanya omelan Seungcheol yang ia terima. Seungcheol tergopoh-gopoh dengan jas hujan yang membuat tubuhnya tenggelam.

"Kau gila Mingyu. Ini hujan badai kau memintaku menjemputmu. Cepatlah Ibu sudah menunggu dirumah. Dan mana Wonwoo Uisanim?". Tanya Seungcheol sambil melihat kedalam ruangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati motor Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu tak mengerti dan ia segera menaiki motornya, lalu menancap gas motornya meninggalkan klinik Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 2 Minggu Wonwoo dan Mingyug tak salin bertemu. Mingyu masih dengan pikirannya dan Wonwoo dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Wonwoo masih menjalani malamnya seperti biasa. Terdiam diatas karpet kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang dilema dengan sebuah tawaran dari rumah sakit Busan.

Kota pelabuhan itu menurut Wonwoo sangat menarik dengan banyak pantai yang bisa ia kunjungi sekaligus ia bisa bekerja dirumah sakit pusat Busan. Namun Wonwoo sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan Gwangju. Wonwoo berfikir jika ia pindah ke Busan maka ia akan memulai kehidupan awal lagi. Beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungannya. Wonwoo bukanlah namja yang cepat akrab dan itu menjadi kendalanya.

Lagi pula jika ia ke Busan siapa yang akan menempati Klinik yang menjadi pengobatan favorit masyarakat kurang mampu ini.

Wonwoo pun tak luput memikirkan asistennya yang selama ini menemaninya. Jeonghan sudah Wonwoo anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Wonwo tak ingin menyesali keputusannya. Wonwoo benar-benar memikirkan tawaran menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Busan.

Wonwoo masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia ambil saat sebuah suara berasal dari pintu membuatnya terjungkal lantaran kaget.

BRUAK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara kasar bahkan engsel pintu tersebut lepas.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya bercampur perasaan kaget dan marah terhadap pelaku pengerusakan pintunya.

"Mingyu! Kau gila! mana sopan santunmu?!". Wonwoo berdiri dan siap menghardik Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa keras. Wonwoo merasakan bau alkohol berasal dari tubuh Mingyu.

"Kau mabuk?! Kau belum cukup umur untuk mabuk bocah! Kau ini kenapa sebetulnya?". Seru Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat tak menyukai jika bocah dibawah umur sudah berani mencoba meminum alkohol.

Namun Mingyu sepertinya tak terpengaruh oleh seruan Wonwoo. Yang ia lakukan diluar dugaan Wonwoo. Bahkan Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka jika malam ini menjadi mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang nyata. Wonwoo tak ingin seperti ini. Mingyu tak lebih hanya adik. Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu layaknya adik laki-laki. Sejak awal hingga sekarang seperti itulah perasaannya.

Seperti daun yang selalu tumbuh didahan sebuah pohon. Sang daun tak akan berubah menjadi apapun dan tetaplah daun hingga ia kering dan gugur.

Yang dapat Wonwoo rasakan malam itu adalah tubuh bagian bawahnya dan pipinya terasa sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi hatinya.

Mingyu seperti bukanlah Mingyu yang Wonwoo kenal. Mingyu berada dalam kuasa alkohol.

PLAK!

"Diam!" Teriak Mingyu dengan mata merahnya saat Wonwoo memberontak. Tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Wonwoo.

Mingyu memperkosanya. Kejantanannya dengan kejam mengoyak hole Wonwoo tanpa ampun. Wonwoo tak bisa berteriak lagi. Mulut dan pipinya terasa ngilu saat Mingyu berkali-kali meninju dan menamparnya.

"Ngh.. aku selalu memimpikan ini ngh". Ucap Mingyu disela desahannya saat kejantanannya untuk kesekian kalinya membuat hole Wonwoo mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan! Mingyu!". Teriak Wonwoo disisa tenaganya. Wonwoo merasa ini sudah tak benar. Mingyu semakin brutal membuat tubuh bagian bawah Wonwoo terkoyak.

Teriakan Panjang yang berarti klimaks Mingyu terdengar menggema dikamar itu. Wonwoo bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar berbicara. Wonwoo hanya mampu mengeluarkan cairan bening dimatanya. Hancur sudah kehormatannya sebagai seorang dokter. Wonwoo tak memungkiri jika dirinya juga seorang gay namun jika dirinya diperkosa seperti ini sama saja hal ini melukai harga dirinya. wonwoo memejamkan matanya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Jika matahari pagi mulai bersinar maka semuanya hanyalah cerita bunga tidur. Namun ini adalah nyata.

Bahkan saat matahari sudah semakin tinggi apapun yang tersisa dimalam itu masih tercetak jelas didalam kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ingin membuang dirinya didalam jurang terdalam dibumi ini. Namun Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang akan membiarkan hidupnya selesai begitu saja.

Pagi itu, pagi saat matahari belum menunjukkan sinarnya Wonwoo terduduk disebuah halte kecil di ujung jalan. Tak ada yang ia bawa. Hanya pakaian seadanya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dompet dan ponsel yang terdiam disaku celananya. Jaket oversizenya hanya bisa menghalau angin yang berhembus namun masih bisa membuat Wonwoo menggigil.

Halte kecil itu yang dibuatnya menunggu bis pagi menuju Busan.

Wonwoo tak memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali ia ingin berlari. Wonwoo hanya ingin angin menghembuskan dirinya dan menerbangkannya jauh dari tempat itu. Tempat yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Wonwoo bahkan bersumpah ia tak akan pernah lagi kembali pada kota ini. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Mingyu masih terdiam dihadapan meja Jeonghan. Jeonghan memutar matanya jengah.

"Sudah ku katakan Mingyu-Ssi, Wonwoo Uisa sudah tak bertugas di klinik ini. Saat ini Hong Jisoo Uisa lah yang menggantikan Wonwoo Uisa". Jelas Jeonghan dengan penuh kesabaran.

Ia mulai jengah dihampiri Mingyu setiap hari yang sedang mencari Wonwoo.

Sejak kejadian malam itu Mingyu yang terbangun dari tidurnya mulai sadar jika ia sudah melalukan hal biadab terhadap orang yang ia cintai. Rasa menyesal dan bersalah sekali lagi menyelimuti hatinya.

"Bukankah ini klinik milik Wonwoo hyung? kau bohong kan? Biarkan aku masuk!". Mingyu mulai tak sabar lagi. Ia segera menerobos masuk. Tak memperdulikan pasien yang terganggu dengannya.

"Lee ahjushi! Lee ahjushi! amankan orang ini!". Teriak Jeonghan pada ahjushi penjaga keamanan disana. Dan dengan sigap menahan Mingyu yang ingin menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang dulunya di pakai Wonwoo.

Keributan sontak membuat Jisoo keluar dan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Ada apa ini?". Tanya Jisoo.

"Uisa orang ini...". Ucapan Jeonghan terpotong saat Mingyu menyelanya.

"Mana Wonwoo Hyung? Kemana dia? Dia didalam kan? Lepaskan! biarkan aku masuk!". Ronta Mingyu. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ia tak bisa menemui Jin.

"Lepaskan dia Lee ahjushi. Biarkan dia mencari sendiri. Kami tak bohong". Ucap Jisoo tenang.

Lee ahjushi pun melepaskan cengkraman di lengan Mingyu dan membiarkannya memasuki ruang praktik Wonwoo yang saat ini sudah menjadi ruangan Jisoo.

"Wonwoo Hyung kau dimana? Keluarlah. Maafkan aku. Kumohon keluarlah". Mingyu membuka semua gorden pembatas diruangan itu. Mencari Wonwoo disemua ruangan disana. Namun nihil. Wonwoo tak akan pernah muncul secara surprise dihadapannya. Wonwoonya telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan apapun. Bahkan barang-barang milik Wonwoo masih disana dan tak ada niat untuk diambil.

Jisoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang saat ini terduduk di ranjang pasien. Lelah menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Wonwoo benar-benar sudah pergi tanpa membawa apapun yang bisa mengingat Mingyu. Wonwoo pergi membawa luka yang Mingyu torehkan.

Layaknya dedaunan yang telah terpetik maka tak akan bisa disatukan lagi dengan dahannya. Seperti halnya Wonwoo yang dilukai oleh Mingyu dan tak akan bisa kembali seperti dahulu lagi.

"Wonwoo hyung sudah tak disini lagi. Dia sudah pindah. Kami tak tahu kemana ia bertugas saat ini". Jawab Jisoo seraya menepuk pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam. Hatinya terasa sangat perih. Luka hatinya saat orang tuanya pergi masih berdarah dihatinya dan saat ini hatinya membusuk. Ini karena ulahnya.

Mingyu menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya diluar nalurinya. Malam itu amarah memasuki dirinya. Segala kegagalannya mendapatkan Wonwoo melebur menjadi satu bersama dengan alkohol yang membuatnya mabuk dan berakhirlah kejadian itu.

Namun Mingyu masih saja tak lelah menghampiri Klinik itu. Berharap suatu saat Wonwoo akan datang dan kembali merawat lukanya.

Seungcheol bahkan sudah ingin membakar Mingyu saat dipaksa untuk mengantarkannya ke klinik itu meskipun hanya luka tergesek aspal saat balap motor.

Kehidupan Mingyu masih sama. Masih dengan balap motornya hanya saja saat ini tak ada Wonwoo yang merawatnya. Hanya ada Jisoo yang lebih sering membentaknya karena luka tak pentingnya. Bukan lagiWonwoo yang lembut merawat lukanya.

Jika Mingyu terluka maka Wonwoo yang akan merawatnya. Tapi saat Wonwoo yang terluka karena ulah Mingyu siapa yang akan mengobatinya?

Hanya angin yang menerbangkannya yang bisa mengobati luka. Luka tak diobati oleh waktu namun secara tak sadar diri kita sendiri bisa mengobati luka hati. Meski berat namun Wonwoo tak bisa menengok kebelakang lagi. Dan Wonwoo saat ini tengah berusaha mencari sebuah pohon yang kokoh di Busan agar tak bisa menerbangkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu says : "Bahkan aku tak menggoyangkan dahanku sedikitpun, Namun Ia terlebih dahulu sudah berguguran. Dan aku tak menyadarinya".

.

.

.

END


End file.
